vordainfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild of Fools Flashback
__TOC__ (Previous: The Errant Fool) Link to previous scene: A Fool's Errand 11/16: Transported to a Different Time As we acclimate, we realize who we are. Zia sees that he’s become his grandfather! And Jin looks down and realizes...hey, this is the first time he has ever seen his father! Laira hears her own voice in her head. (And I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess Owen is his grandfather! But we still need to clarify who Dino and Ilianna are!) We’re in a room with a table. People of all different races sit around it. We hear some conversation around us. “I trust them—they will come” More people drop by—elves, humans and a druid. Now all of us are here. A warhorn sounds—we’re going to experience a battle against a monster that once threatened the world….Assassins Creed style! Primer sent via Email As each symbol strategically placed across the Errant Fool burns the room dimms. Every time Urr finishes an incantation, it echoes back and a new symbol burns with life. After a moment the room fills with echos of chanting and the symbols become all that is visible. Like stars in the night sky the burn bright against the darkness. The chanting becomes lost in the endless echoes, and the symbols seem to move further and further back. Lines connect the symbols forming constellation like shapes against the darkness. As the darkness subsides, you all find yourselves, no longer in the Errant Fool, but in a plain utilitarian room. Around a quickly hewn oak table, Urr accompanies Mañet and Arleyette as all three pour over a map of the shoreline around the Hork Swamp. Across the table stands General Nosik and a small supplement of guard. Two younger commanders, Eroul and Yistal flit through papers producing figures on troops, supplies and other logistics. Nosik taps his feet impatiently. "The rest of your guild hasn't up and run leaving us to die have they?" Nosik says visibly agitated. "They are not part of the guild." Mañet says dismissively, clearly either unaware or not caring about the shaken general. "I bet me life on them." Urr chimes in. "You certainly are betting you life because if this this is half as bad as we expect it will kill us all." Nosik says irately. "It seems you too are betting your life then." Urr says with a smirk. The exchange doesn't improve Nosik's mood in the slightist, but before he can protest a loud war horn sounds. "There are the southern mercenaries. Good, just on time." Mañet says getting up from the table and walking his way out of the outpost. About few miles south west Taav Millhaven walks with a lighter step than he has in years. Hefting his maul up on his shoulder, this robes fall away exposing srong and scarred arms. Next to him, a small female gnome (Delilah McTwixle) reaches through a pack searching for something somewhat frantically. The third companion, Mollon Cain strings his bow nearly effortlessly while walking. "So what actually happened. Last I left you became master of your clan...tribe? Anyways, where are they?" Mollon asks while oiling his bow. It's shimmering wood with inlaied metals depicting a dark cloud and lightning across it sepak to exquisite craftsmanship. "Hah, that was nearly 20 years ago. It has been awhile, but you are showing your age. You sure you won't throw out your back using that bow of yours?" Taav says jovially. "I named my boy leader a year or so back. Strong headed and short sighted, but not a bad leader. He has been leading our clan around, and when I heard of what was happening I put a formal request for our troop to come up this way. The boy didn't think it was worth taking such a risk without pay. Seems the boy is still short sighted. Anyways, old ways die hard and I set off on my own. Glad you two could come along." Taav says plainly. "Tch I need to see that my improvements over the agressive dwarven model are being used correctly. A gnome never likes leaving her enclave, but an invention is like a baby, it needs care and attention or it grows up all wrong." The gnome says. "Uh...huh. well I had thought I retired, but if the world still has use for these old bones I guess my book could use a good final chapter." Mollon said with a touch of excitement. "A book ye say? Surely you wouldn't want to put all your encounters to paper." The gnome said with piqued curiosity. "Nah it is more for the little one. One day I will give him these stories to guide him. Some to guide, some to try and challenge him, and maybe one day he will follow in ole Mollon's footsteps. Being a farmer is no proper life for a boy like him." Mollon said whistfully. "Ehh someone's got to till the land, how else do you eat between your adventures. You also act all old, but you know I probably have a good half a century on you." The gnome said. Mollon eyed the gnome suspiciously. "Yeah, but I won't have young Owen follow the likes of his parents. Nothing kills greatness like the drabness of mindless physical labor, and that boy, I know it. He has greatness in him like his grandfather." Mollon said, although his two companions barely listened. "Aye, well either way it seems we all need to be there this thing back. Then maybe we can go about our lives in peace." The gnome said breaking the silence. "There are many more enemies afoot. Just because we cut this ugly head off, does not mean the battle is done. Dovak still has a plan for old warriors like us." Taav said. "Anyways, I'm glad to be fighting along side my old friends, let's not die here though." Taav said. The other two noddedin agreement. "Well I've never been one for the gods, but sometimes I wonder. The way all these minerals and fire work to make such elegant things. Perhaps Gorn designed it all after all." The gnome said whistfully. "Either way, we have little time left to talk. We should announce ourselves so we do not alarm their scouts." Taav said before producing a great warhorn and blowing hard to announce their arrival. A ways north west a giant eagle carries Everlyn Yun, Salzungen Yun and Shallic Govan. "Thank you for your aid master Jalzevan. I would loathe to keep masters Everlyn and Salzungen from aiding those in need. It seems that in my year training with them, I still am unable to keep up." Shallic said meekly, a tone you are unused to hearing from her. The giant eagle gave a nod before speaking directly into the mind of the riders. "Nature cries out, Siledea screams of the corrpution coming, all allies of the living would should respond. I count myself thankful that some amount the humans can hear the cries." Jalzevan responded. "Shallic, this may be extremely dangerous. We agreed to keep you in under our watch for a year, and while you are in our charge you are to stay with one of us at all times unless we explicitly say otherwise. Understand?" Everlyn said sternly. Shallic gave a nod off affirmation. "Tomorrow you can venture off with Mañet again, but do not forget the lessons you have learned. There is more to heroism than fame and glory. Many of the great deeds in this world will go unseen and unknown, but that does not deminish third importance. We must all strive to better the world reguardless of if the world recognizes those efforts or not." Salzungen said firmly. Again Shallic nodded in affirmation. "This foe will be like one we have never faced before. The gods are quiet these days, yet to stir them into a rancor like this, the creature must be truly horrific." Jalzevan's voice echoed through the brain of each rider. "Never underestimate the enemy. Always remain vigilant. Never falter." Shallic said to herself to calm her nerves. "We are getting close, do I need to let the little one down softly?" Jalzevan asked. "Either she will be fine or she will learn" Everlyn said. With that 200 feet above and 100 feet away from the outpost, Jalzevan reverted his form to that of an elven man. The three coasted gently riding the currents of air half gliding. Shallic began to gain speed. Shallic hit the ground first tumbling awkwardly. Slowly she rose with only minor scrapes and bruises. Next Everlyn and Salzungen landed as if stepping down from a foot high platform. Finally, Jalzevan landed with the air rushing up to slow his fall. He barely made an imprint on the soft swamp mud as he touched down. 11/21 Battle begins against the Qavanthian(sp) beast They teleport onto a beach, where their army is waiting. A massive undead fish appears in the water, along with an army of zombies. The fish seems to be able to move really fast and crush people by flopping on top of them. Jalzevan(Jin) cleverly puts up a wall in order to funnel the enemies into a chokepoint. A spike trap is also placed in the middle of the battlefield. Many NPCs have taken significant damage at this point.